Jeff the Killer vs Jane the Killer Deadliest warrior 7
by ATK FOREVER
Summary: This battle isn't for entertainment. Its to see once and for all, who will stand next to Slender, as the deadliest creepypasta. All stats, no BS.


**Its finally here. After months of research and neck breaking reading, were ready. **

For years Creepypasta has given us some of the most frightening, funny and interesting stories. From Slendy to Smiley to hooded and masked killers, they won't be forgotten anytime soon.

However, on the top of the hill is Slenderman. And under him are two fearless killers, trying to reach the top and be next to him as the second best. These two have fought in many battles. And at the end, only one will win, only one will survive.

Jeff the Killer the young psychopath.

Jane the Killer the vengeful victim.

Today a rivalry of epic proportions will be decided.

Im ATK, and me and my team of video game experts, historians, and overall swell guys will take all the stats, weapons, and abilities of these two famous killers to settle a back breaking question. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST.

**JEFF THE KILLER. **

Jeff was a young boy when his family moved to there new home. At around the age of 11 he lived with his mother, father and brother liu. They moved to a small town and it was the very first day of school that Jeff and his brother soon faced the reason of Jeff's soon to be craziness. Three bullies from the school harassed and bullied them until Jeff fought back.

When he did he broke one bullies arms knocked the other one out and simple punched the fat one in the gut, like a boss. The bullies then told on Jeff and his brother to the police, but Liu took the blame for his brother and was sent to prison for a year. But it didn't last long. The bullies returned, beating the living crap out of Jeff, pouring bleach on him and setting him on fire. Damn that must have hurt.

Jeff was in the hospital for months. The bullies were arrested and Liu was returned home. But was physically scared, his skin was pure snow white, his hair turned black and his lips were red and his skin was leathery. After that he kinda lost it. He made his face even more scary or in his words, beautiful by cutting of his lips, cutting into his cheek and cutting off his eyelids.

But it didn't stop there, he then killed his parents, his brother liu's fate is considered unknown, since then he's been on a rampage, killing anyone who dares to step into his path, and before finishing his opponents he say one of the most iconic saying ever '' GO TO SLEEP.''

Jeff wears a white hoodie with black jeans.

Jeff is now suppository 19-22 years old, and has made alot of enemies. His first was a young woman named Jane, OPPS, We'll tell you about her story later.

Another common enemy of Jeff is the iconic Slender man. These two battled in a forest in a bloody battle and even fought in a burning building. Surprisingly Jeff did a good job, until he was set on fire, again.

His other common foes are Eyeless jack, laughing Jack, and rarely but sometimes Clockwork.

Jeffs battle scarred body is almost resistant to physical attacks.

Jeff uses one of my favorite ways for battle, hack and slash. Jeff is sneaky and can slowly sneak up on an opponent, or sneak into your house and kill you in your sleep. But he most well known for rushing into battle, knife slashing. Although Jeff is still young, he is a smart villain, if he gets into a persons head he can manipulate the person to do almost anything he wants.

While Jeff is smart and cunning he does have his faults. Though he looks freaky on the outside and has a laugh that can cut through your souls he has very little combat training and mentally, he's still a kid. Plus he isn't the kind of guy to come up with a plan, he usually just runs in swinging. And Jeff doesn't really seem to learn from his mistakes. But that only makes him less predictable.

There is one thing that make's Jeff very famous. On January 6, 2011, a video was uploaded about Jeff. I haven't seen the video myself, but before it was deleted, a screenshot was taken. To this day the question of Jeff's existence in real life is still asked.

Feats.

He has survived being set on fire, twice.

Survived getting crushed under a building.

Got impaled by a branch.

Got his arm sliced off.

And even cheated death. And can resume the fight like nothing happened.

Jeff's goal in life is to make everyone like him, and to kill people because he believes he's saving them.

But can Jeff's brutal fighting style compete with the vengeful Jane. Lets see.

'' GO TO SLEEP.''

**JANE THE KILLER **

Jane Arkensaw, was 13 years old when a new family moved into the town. Little did she know this new family would make the largest impact of her life, ever.

She was the only person besides the bus driver to witness Jeff take down the bullies. And saw Jeff's brother Liu get arrested.

Jane actually tried to help Jeff with his pain. Big mistake.

She also witnessed the day he got burned and even tried to help him. Which would turn out to be the biggest mistake of her life. After Jeff was out of the hospital, her parents disappeared and Jeff was watching her. She bravely went to his house, only to get burned just like Jeff.

When she awoke her skin was brown and leathery and she didn't have a single hair on her body. During her time Jeff sent a package containing her knife and a few other things to. A mask to cover her face, a long haired black wig and a black v necked dress. Since then she has been hunting Jeff for over a course of 11 years.

Finally tracking him down, she watched and studied him over the course of months. When she was ready they fought in a burning building filled with drills, hammers saws and blades of all kind. At the end she used all her strength and choked Jeff to death before the building collapsed.

9 months later she was found in another building, chained to a table, her cause of death was child birth. And on the wall behind her it said, '' I'LL BE WAITING, GO TO SLEEP.'' stating that Jeff survived and Jane died. However, because it wasn't Jeff who killed her, were not counting that as a kill of Jeff 1 to Jane 0. Its still 0 to 0. But it's not over yet. It was claimed that Jane survived thanks from some help from other pastas. And now she's back to hunting Jeff.

Jane is faster and smarter than Jeff. She can use her mind as a weapon. planing for months on end to find and kill Jeff. She is also said to have the powers of illusion. During her battle with Jeff she made the building jeffs personal hell. Bringing back his dead parents and brother to kill him and change the room to look like his old house.

Jane wields a thin but sharp ordinary kitchen knife about 8 inches long. And she also carries some extra knives, usually hidden in her boots or clothing. Her skills of manipulation can be used to her advantage. Able to make herself look and sound like any other person. Jane is smart and cunning, able to work her way through most situations.

Despite that she is called Jane the killer, she has only killed those who would try to harm her.

She may be an Einstein when it comes to fighting, she has her flaws. She isn't very strong and sometimes her plans don't work out so well. And the thing is, she is never out of any battle unscathed. She always has to break something before the battles over.

But being so smart in a world were she is her own person is pretty awesome enough. Jane only has one goal in her new life, to kill Jeff and make him pay.

FEATS

Survived being burned alive.

got her hand ripped apart.

escaped death multiple times.

manipulated many people

eluded police.

Can Jane finally get her revenge on Jeff, who would and always will win, lets see.

**STATS **

Strength, Jeff, 86/100, Jane, 79/100

Speed, Jeff, 80/100, Jane 88/100

Brains, Jeff, 82/100, Jane, 90/100

Attack, Jeff, 83/100, Jane, 78/100

Defense, Jeff, 80/100, Jane, 76/100

Courage, Jeff, 89/100, Jane, 86/100

Control, Jeff, 74/100, Jane, 88/100

Craziness, Jeff, 100/100, Jane, 78/100.

Height. Jeff, 5ft 9 inches. Jane, 5ft 6 inches.

Weight. Jeff, 131 lbs, Jane, 108 lbs.

Advantage Jeff. Never died.

Advantage Jane. brings

Knife

Jane brings.

Illusion and manipulation.

**OK, LETS END THIS DEBATE AND SEE WHO RIGHTFULLY DESERVES TO BE THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR. **

**Scenario. **

A small dead end town. With alot of dark streets and crime. Its midnight, and gunshots can be heard from all directions. A small alley was shown, bodies covered the walls. All had similar appearances, at least now they did. All had smiles cut in their faces, and all had stab wounds in their guts or chests. One body sat in the middle of the alley, crisscrossed.

But this is no body. It was Jeff. He sat, in the alley as rain soon flooded the air. Another figure soon made her way to the alley. Never taking her eye off Jeff, the figure pulls out a knife with swift grace.

'' I hope your ready, ive been waiting for this.'' Jeff, stood up, his knife in his mouth, he takes it out and says.

'' Oh don't worry Jane, i'll give you what you wanted.'' Jeff stepped a little closer, never taking his eyes off her.

'' Lets end this.''

'' This will be fun.''

**FIGHT **

Jeff ran at Jane, ready to end this. Jane dropped to the ground, and kicked Jeff's leg as he was running toward him. Jeff tripped and fell to the ground, getting up almost immediately, he charged again, aiming for Jane's neck. This time, Jane bent backward, limboing under the blade. Then kicking Jeff in the back.

Jeffs battle scarred body shrugged it off. He turned around and swung his blade at Jane, who barley dodged in time. Jane sidesteps another attempted stab and swiftly aims for Jeffs neck. Jeff steps back just in time before throwing a fist at Jane. Jane dodges it in time but gets hit by a surprise kick in the ribs.

Jane staggers, the distraction led to an i'll fated dodge, leading to a shoulder shove which knocked her to the ground. Jane looked up just in time do dodge a stab attempt, which she took advantage and kicked at Jeff's leg. He staggered at the first kick then was hit with a surprise kick in the face. Jane grabbed her knife in the distraction and sliced at Jeffs left leg.

Blood poured down Jeffs leg as he fell to his knees. Jane sliced for Jeffs neck, but his own blade blocked the attack. Jeff pushed the blade back before grabbing Jane by her arm and pulling her to the ground before head butting her right in the nose. Jane fell back, coughing on blood running down her nose.

Jeff slowly stood up, his left leg shaking in refusal to stand. He walked toward Jane and dragged her across the ground. Jane's vision was blurry and she felt herself slowly slipping away. Suddenly she was thrown to the ground and turned around to see Jeff standing over her. He took his knife and attempted to bury it in her gut, when she rolled out of the way and with all her strength, kicked at Jeffs left leg.

There was a loud crack and Jeff collapsed on his side. Jane then elbowed him in the face, her elbow connecting with his mouth. As he rolled over to avoid another attack, he saw his knife lying on the ground near him. He slowly sat up to reach it, but was out of nowhere, tackled to the ground by Jane. Jane then grabbed Jeff by his throat with both hands, attempting to finish the fight.

'' Die you Bastard.'' she yelled. As blood poured out of Jeffs mouth, he started a gurgling laugh, even as his life was slowly slipping away. Jeff used the rest of his strength and shoved Jane off of him, who crashed against a wall. Her back was screaming in pain as she tried to move. Jeff took advantage of the situation and crawled toward his knife. Grabbing it he got on one knee and crawled his way toward Jane. He grabbed her by her throat and pinned her to the ground.

'' Shhhhh, don't worry, its all over know.'' Jeff raised his knife, and plunged it down, but it hit nothing but dirt. Jeff looked around the ally, but couldn't find Jane. She was gone, or was she. Jane pulled out another knife and slowly crept behind Jeff. '' Nice try.'' Pain suddenly shot through Janes body, as she fell to the ground. Her thigh was stabbed by Jeffs blade, it was deep, but not enough to kill her.

Jeff crawled toward Jane and stood on one leg. Jane, unbeknownst to Jeff, slid her knife under her arm, as a last attempt. Jeff's knife came down on her leg, just bellow her thigh. She yelled in pain, as the knife went through her flesh. Jeff pulled the blade out.

'' GO TO SLEEP.'' Jane took her shot, she kicked with her good leg on Jeffs one leg, as he fell forward, Jane slid her hand forward, which held the knife. The knife was right where Jeff's neck had landed. The knife when through his neck. Jeff gasped and spazzed around. Jane slid against a wall.

'' GO TO SLEEP YOU BASTARD.'' she yelled as Jeffs body went limp. Jane sat there, in the ally for awhile before getting the strength to stand. She started to limp away when a hand grabbed her leg. It was Jeff's, his body covered in blood. Jane kicked the leg away and moved away from Jeff.

Jeff's hand reached out before his head fell to the ground and his body went limp once again. Jane balanced herself against a wall before limping away to who knows where. Because her life long goal, has finally been accomplished.

**K.O. **

**THE STREAK, IS OVER**

**I never thought i'd say it but Jeff the Killers streak, is finally over, never to be heard from again. Jeff may have held the power, experience and overall craziness advantage, but Jane's overall goal to kill Jeff, combine with her intelligence, ultimately paid off. **

**You see, Jeff may have fought more battles than Jane, but 70% of the time, it was watched by Jane. You see after tracking Jeff down, Jane watched as he fought and killed, studying his moves over the course of months. **

**Jeff may have countered Jane's illusion, seeing as he has seen it before, but Janes fighting style is more complex. She doesn't rush in battle like Jeff. Knowing this she dealt the first blow, and countered most of Jeffs moves.  
><strong>

**Jeff put up a good fight, giving Jane some battle scars, but the main reason he lost is because of his brain. Jeff escaped into the world killing anyone he met, in term he had very low, how could we put this, logic. Jeff's goal was to kill everyone, in anyway he could think off, which means his brain was mostly put into killing mode, instead of useful modes like, survival, defense or education.  
><strong>

**Meanwhile Jane wasn't just hunting him down. she was also trying to survive in a world where she was considered dead. She educated herself, read and wrote along her journey. Becoming smarter for the road ahead.**

**Overall Jane's will to win and her overall willpower was all it took.**

**Jeff just went to sleep. Forever.**

**The winner is Jane the Killer.**

**NEXT TIME**

**YOU DECIDE, PM, REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME FOR IDEAS FOR THE SEASON FINALE. **


End file.
